mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1)
School of Rock :Maud Pie: deadpan Welcome to Rock Talks with Maud. Are you ready for rocks? :Male Student: Woo! :Maud Pie: deadpan Me, too. I'm thrilled that you are here at the Canterlot Natural History Museum to learn about rocks, minerals, fossils, and, last, but not least... :Sweetie Belle: snores :Maud Pie: deadpan ...landforms. As you can see, our display is currently undergoing some metamorphic changes. :crack :Maud Pie: deadpan It's been rocky getting this new one off the ground, and we're all feeling... the pressure. That's a little rock business humor for you. :"Velvet Sky": yawns :Maud Pie: deadpan Ha-ha. :Pinkie Pie: Good one, Maud! :Maud Pie: deadpan Thank you. Minerals are classified as naturally occurring substances formed in a geological process. They feature a crystalline structure, in addition to specific physical properties and chemical composition. Now for something really fun. I will point to the sedimentary rocks. There. And there. There. That one. There. And there. under :Pinkie Pie: Ready for what we planned with Maud? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rarity: Let's do it! :Maud Pie: deadpan Thanks to the rock cycle, we also have these gems. Friction heats up rocks. Baked rock doesn't melt, it forms them into crystals. :Students: gasp :Maud Pie: deadpan But all of it starts with hot magma rising to the crust through volcanic pipes. You might know it as "lava". :explosion :Students: chatter :Maud Pie: deadpan "Magma-nificent." And the process of fossilization is the reason we have these dinosaur bones. Imagine, if you will, that these colossal prehistoric beasts go walking through the museum right now. :Students: chatter :Maud Pie: deadpan Look at that. You don't have to imagine. "Dino-mite." :Students: cheer :Young Girl: As a proud member of the Maud Squad, I just wanted to ask, will you sign my geology book? :scribbles :Pinkie Pie: gasps Look at Maud! She's ecstatic! A Fine Line :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, is this the line for the new Tirek's Revenge video game? :Sandalwood: Yeah! :Sunset Shimmer: Ooh! Rise of Tirek was awesome! I've been waiting ages for the sequel! :Sandalwood: Whoa, whoa. Heh, this is the line for the line. :music :Sunset Shimmer: grunts :Sandalwood: Hey, it's about the quest with your buds. Not the loot. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :music :Sandalwood: Can you believe we've already been here three hours?! Time flies when you're with your best friends! Ha ha! Let's do trust falls! :thud :Rainbow Dash: That looks unsafe. :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash? I thought you couldn't make it. :Rainbow Dash: I finished up early. Where is everybody else? :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I didn't think they'd wanna do this. But, hey, at least you're here. :zip! :Sunset Shimmer: And now you're gone. :Sandalwood: Oop! Sorry! Sometimes things get outta hand when you're having this much fun with your best friends! Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: Is this yours? :Rainbow Dash: Turns out they do wanna do this! :music :Sunset Shimmer: Wow! It's my turn already? :Cashier: Thorry. Just thold the latht one. :Sunset Shimmer: Aw, it's all right. I got to hang out with you guys. Who cares about a video game? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! That's what we were waiting for? I just thought we were having a super-duper fun line party! I pre-ordered it for you weeks ago. :Sunset Shimmer: You know what the best part of this game is? :Applejack: Uh, the quest? :Rainbow Dash: The powerups? :Fluttershy: The revenge? :Sunset Shimmer: It's multiplayer! :The Equestria Girls: cheer Pinkie Sitting :Rarity: I can't thank you enough for filling in for my babysitting emploi, Pinkie Pie. I couldn't pass up the last-minute ticket to the Young Designers' Gala. :Pinkie Pie: Ah, no biggie-wiggie! I love kids! :Rarity: Oh, you're a small pink lifesaver! Toodle-oo! :cannon squeak :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Lily! Welcome to the best babysitting bash on the block! I have all sorts of super-fun stuff for us to do! :closes :Pinkie Pie: Do you want to... bake a yummy cake, or... make super-silly hats, or bake a silly hat-shaped cake? :Lily Pad: Um, I-I think I'll just sit quietly and read, if that's okay. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Okay. :ticking :Pinkie Pie: Boring! So... what's the story about? :Lily Pad: It's... It's a... It's about a band of girl pirates who are sailing the seven seas, and one day, there's a big storm and stuff. :Pinkie Pie: Then what happens? :Lily Pad: Um, they get stranded on a desert island. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Woo-hoo! Hmm? Dessert Island! munches Want some? :Lily Pad: Unh-unh. :Pinkie Pie: Tell me more! :Lily Pad: Um, and then the monkeys... :Pinkie Pie: monkey screeching :Lily Pad: ...and the crabs... :Pinkie Pie: Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch! :Lily Pad: giggles ...and the birds... :Pinkie Pie: squawks :Lily Pad: ...become the pirate girls' friends and they teach them all kinds of cool tricks. :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie want a cracker! squawks Whee! imitates monkey Rawk! Pinkie want a cracker! Rawk! pants :Lily Pad: Do you want me to read it to you? :Pinkie Pie: Do I?! :Lily Pad: reading "The pirates waved to their new friends on the shore as they sailed into the sunset. They lived happily ever after. The end." :Pinkie Pie: yawning You're gonna make a terrific babysitter some day, Lily. snores Monkeys... pirates... :Lily Pad: I hope I'm as good as you. Queen of Clubs :snorting :Applejack: laughs :Rarity: Oh! pinched Whyever do you have that swine accompanying you to school, Applejack? :Applejack: It's Photo Day for all the clubs, and it's a Young Farmers' Club tradition to have your critter in the yearbook picture. :Rainbow Dash: You're lucky you're only in one club. I'm in five this year. So busy. :Applejack: Well, Young Farmers is just one of the six clubs I'm in. :Rainbow Dash: stammers I meant five sports clubs! :Rarity: Sweeties, darlings, loveys, it's not a competition. :montage music, camera flashing throughout :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: sigh :Applejack: Well, the scores are in, and it's a darn-tootin' tie! Gah! :Rainbow Dash: You have got to be kidding me! After all that?! :Applejack: At least between the two of us, we joined every single club at CHS. :Rarity: throat Not all the clubs. :Rainbow Dash: How did we miss that one? :Rarity: Uh-uh-uh, darlings. It's very exclusive. :Applejack: Is that my pig? :Rarity: Oh, well, of course. You can't expect me to be the president and the vice-president. :oinks Overpowered :thoughts overlapping :Sweetie Belle: thinking My science project is gonna be overdue! :Sandalwood: thinking Hey, a jelly bean! :Trixie Lulamoon: singsongy Trixie is gre-eat, Trixie is powerful... :Sunset Shimmer: Lalalalalalalalala! :Sunset Shimmer: groans Well, the earmuffs don't work. I'm now hearing everything everyone's thinking without even touching them! Is anyone else experiencing a sudden... uh... surge in their powers today? :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Uh.... eh... :chirping :Twilight Sparkle: Whooooaaaaa! :clang! :Applejack: Uh... :clang! :boom! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Sunset Shimmer: So you have! Sorry. I just heard all of your thoughts. Can't help it. :Twilight Sparkle: Fascinating. I wonder what's causing it. :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: quickly Hi, guys! I just ran here from the soccer field in three seconds! Wait, hold on! :zoom! :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: quickly Forgot my backpack! chomp Yuck! This needs mustard. :zoom! :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: quickly Super speed is where it's at, am I right?! It's like, I can't stop because I've been getting so much done! :shimmering :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. I may have a theory about what's going on with our magic. :Twilight Sparkle: Our geodes are all connected. So the more each of us use our magic for everyday tasks, the more all of our powers become supercharged and go... haywire! :Sunset Shimmer: Since Rainbow was using her super speed for everything, all of us experienced an uncontrollable boost. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Ohhhhh. :Rainbow Dash: nervously Whoopsies. :Rarity: Well, so long as we use it in moderation, our magic should stay under control? :Pinkie Pie: And our geodes will go all glowy if it's about to get whack-a-doodle-doo? :Twilight Sparkle: It seems that way. :Rest of the Equestria Girls: agreeing :Zephyr Breeze: Hey, Rainbows! There you are. Do you wanna go to the mall with me? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I forgot I have to be at a... uh... a thing. :Zephyr Breeze: Okay. :Rainbow Dash: Uhhhh... :Zephyr Breeze: O...kay. That's cool. I don't... care anyway. :All except Fluttershy: laughing :silence :Sunset Shimmer: sighs The Finals Countdown :bell rings :Miss Cheerilee: And I hope you're all prepared, because final exams are in two weeks! :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: screams :Fluttershy: whimpers :Rainbow Dash: groans :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, girls. We're gonna ace these finals! Star Crossed :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so excited for my, uh... "hang-out" with Timber Spruce. First, we're gonna peruse the exhibit on gravitational fields for thirteen minutes. Then, we'll marvel at the vastness of the universe during the planetarium show. And finally, we'll enjoy... :Spike: yawns :Twilight Sparkle: ...cups of hot cocoa and casual conversation as we spot constellations in the night sky. :Fluttershy: Oh, that all sounds lovely! You're sure it isn't too much for one "hang-out"? :Twilight Sparkle: No! It's all going to go exactly as I planned! Perfect, that is! :Fluttershy: I got something special for your big night. Just in case. :Twilight Sparkle: Awww, that's so sweet. You didn't... :wriggling :Twilight Sparkle: ...have to? :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Timber! Wanna go inside and see the gravity exhibit? It's really pulling me in! chuckle :Timber Spruce: Uh... chuckle On account of the gravitational pull? :Twilight Sparkle: awkward chuckling Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: But it says the exhibit should be right here, next to the statue of Star Swirl. :Timber Spruce: Maybe it got sucked into a... black hole? :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! The planetarium show's about to start! :Museum Employee: All shows are cancelled for the rest of the day. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh... :Timber Spruce: Hey, that's okay, Twilight. It's not the end of the world. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps The telescope! Come on! :rumbling :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: slurp :Timber Spruce: Ow! Hot! :Twilight Sparkle: Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! Ow! Ohhh... I'm tho thorry, Thimber. Nothing's gone ath planned. We got lotht, the show wath canthelled, we burned our tongueth, and now the thky's too overcatht to thpot a thingle thtar! sighs And I wath really hoping to impreth you. :Timber Spruce: chuckle Tell me about it. Now how am I'' supposed to impress ''you by pointing out the constellations of Equuleus, Pegasus, and Cassiopeia? :Twilight Sparkle: You know where those are? :Timber Spruce: Uh, I... may have done a little astronomy studying in preparation for tonight. Okay. A lot of studying. :Twilight Sparkle: Consider me... :Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce: ...starstruck. My Little Shop of Horrors :Principal Celestia: Thank you for looking after my garden while I'm away on vacation, Twilight. I really appreciate it. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so excited, Spike! I even brought my own watering can! :Spike: Ha-ha. :Twilight Sparkle: This is the perfect chance to expand my knowledge of botany! :Spike: Let's get to it! :Applejack: Whoa! What the hay is goin' on here?! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened! I was just watering them, and—! And—! :Applejack: It's that waterin' can, that's what! It's got magic all over it! :Twilight Sparkle: What do we do?! :Spike: Twilight! :Applejack: Quick! Try this! :going off :Twilight Sparkle and Applejack: Phew! :Principal Celestia: Oh, and Twilight? Just be careful not to over-water the plants. Have fun! Display of Affection :Prim Hemline: It's absolutely... adequate. :Rarity: sighs After working here for months and months, I knew I'd finally do some''thing to catch your eye! :'Prim Hemline': In a couple of days, a style scout from Canterlot City Fashion Week is visiting our shop. I need a window display with something fresh. I would like you to design and execute it. :'Rarity': Really? gasps Thank you, Ms. Hemline! You will not regret this! :'Prim Hemline': Oh, and Rarity? ''Don't mess up. :Rarity: Thank you for the opportunity! sighs I thrive under pressure. One does not become a diamond without pressure. :Rarity: stressed IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! What in heavens will I do? I have tried everything – fringe, appliqués, cheese! The muse has left me! :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure you'll have an idea soon. You can't force artistic inspiration. :exclaiming indistinctly :Rarity: Another piece by the secretive street artist Flanksy. I wonder what it's like not to want credit and praise for one's genius creations. :Sunset Shimmer: Y-Yeah, uh... me, too. :Rarity: This mural is everything I want to say, but through paint instead of fabric! :harpsichord :tap :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, it looks like you found your muse again. :Rarity: Ah-ha-ha-ha! Yes, uh, throat it's a postmodern installation piece celebrating the creative process— Ooh, who am I kidding? It's atrocious! This window's not avant-garde; it's avant-marred! :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe there's a way we can save it. :Rarity: It's supposed to be finished by tomorrow! sobbing I'M GOING HOME! Au revoir, career! bawling :Rarity: Huh? :gasping, exclaiming :Rarity: gasps :Prim Hemline: Hmm. I don't know how you did it, Rarity, but congratulations. :music :Rarity: gasps A Little Birdie Told Me :Cranky Doodle: All right, kids, notebooks away. Quiz time! :groan :Fluttershy: Well, hello there, Hubert. Is everything okay? :Hubert: twitters :Cranky Doodle: Only No. 2 pencils, got it? Okay... Begin! :Fluttershy: Oh. We'll talk after the quiz, okay? :Trixie Lulamoon: indistinguishably Ugh, I hate math. :chirping :Fluttershy: Slow down. You're all talking at once. What is it? :chirping :Fluttershy: Oh, I see. If you take four from that one and divide them equally, that sounds like a solution to the problem, Reginald. Good thinking. :Trixie Lulamoon: Mr. Doodle! :Cranky Doodle: Yes? :Trixie Lulamoon: The Honest and Observant Trixie has reason to believe that Fluttershy is cheating! :gasp :Trixie Lulamoon: Yes! I saw her talking to those birds! :Cranky Doodle: Fluttershy, cheatin' is a serious offense. :Fluttershy: I swear I wasn't cheating. I was whispering to the birds because they were having an argument over sticks for their nests and— :Trixie Lulamoon: An argument? Sounds made-up! :Fluttershy: No, n-n-no! See, Hubert thought that Reginald was stealing from his, but I told him, "Surely, you can tell the difference between oak and poplar sticks." Right, sweetie? giggles They don't know any''thing about math, but ''I studied really hard for this test. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sure you did. :Fluttershy: Hey! I know my stuff! :Trixie Lulamoon: So prove it, then! :music :Fluttershy: Go on. Make... my... day! :students gasping throughout :Cranky Doodle: She's correct! :cheer :Fluttershy: giggles :Trixie Lulamoon: Hello? The Great and Powerful Trixie needs a tutor. Uh, which one of you knows trigonometry? Super Squad Goals :Sunset Shimmer: narrating Meanwhile, in Canterlot City... :Rainbow Dash: A whole day in the big city to do whatever we want! :Rarity: Ooh, just think of the fashion! :Applejack: The food! :Pinkie Pie: The frolicking! That's short for "frosting licking"! I'm gonna get my hot little hands on the new dessert trend – the puff cake! Half cream puff, half cupcake! shuddering :Rarity: The city is our oyster! :smash! :Jewelry Store Owner: Help! He's getting away with my jewels! :Rarity: gasps The cupcakes will have to wait for justice! :[1960s' Batman-esque music] :Twilight Sparkle: That way! :continues :Applejack: grunts :bell jingles :Biker: Geh! :bump! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :music :Pinkie Pie: He went this-a-way! :Fluttershy: Oh, um, excuse me, but, um, can we please have the jewelry back now? :shimmering :Sunset Shimmer: You didn't need to give her the jewels to impress her. :Thief: I'm... so... sorry. sobs :Sunset Shimmer: But now you'll have plenty of time to think about that... :Rainbow Dash: ...from jail! :clang! :The Equestria Girls: munching :Pinkie Pie: It's everything I've dreamed of! :button Road Trippin :Twilight Sparkle: Instruments? Check. Band members? :The Rainbooms: Check! :Twilight Sparkle: Directions to Cousin Goldie's party? Check. Perfect! We're a little behind schedule, but if we get on the road in the next 37 seconds, we'll make it just in time to go on stage for Goldie's party. :The Rainbooms: cheer :belt clicking :Granny Smith: Buckle up, Rainbooms. :drives off :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Aw... :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. The GPS has accounted for traffic. :Granny Smith: G-P-what-now? I don't need that ninny newfangly flippatyjippaty. I know me a shortcut! :The Rainbooms: screaming :Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! Step on it, Granny! :pops :drives off :screech! :Fluttershy: Um, excuse us, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but, do you mind? :resumes :screech! :boom! :Pinkie Pie: If a tree falls in the woods and then gets sprinkle-blasted to bits, did it ever really exist? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I love your riddles, but— BRIDGE!!! :Granny Smith: Hold on ta yer horses, girls! :revs up :The Rainbooms: then scream in slow motion :Pinkie Pie: Sorry! I love your work! :Female Director: Tell the props department we're gonna need another bridge! :Twilight Sparkle: We've 30 more seconds! :screech! :Goldie Delicious: Please welcome the Rainbooms! :cheers :Goldie Delicious: Granny How was the drive, dear? :Granny Smith: Aw, pfft! Easy peasy lemon squeezy! :Goldie Delicious: Don't ya go squeezin' my Lemon Squeezy, that's my favorite cat. :Goldie Delicious and Granny Smith: laugh :plays X Marks the Spot :video game music :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? What the...? Check this out! I found an actual real-life message in a bottle! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Is it a love letter? A secret recipe? Or, wait. Someone's trapped on a deserted island? We have to save them! :Sunset Shimmer: It's a treasure map. :Twilight Sparkle: It looks just like this beach. :Pinkie Pie: Amazing! Let's go! :video game music :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle: yelling :Sunset Shimmer: Look! There it is! I wonder if it's filled with loot! :opens :Pinkie Pie: The treasure is a treasure map! :Sunset Shimmer: reading "Follow the trail to the top of the MFBO and look for the X at the end of the..." gasps It's a code! If only we had a... decoder ring! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's convenient. :Sunset Shimmer: "Follow the S-H... SHELLS to the... PIER and look for the X at the end of the R-A-I... RAINBOW!" :Pinkie Pie: Look! There's a trail of shells! :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle: laugh :noises :cooing :Twilight Sparkle: This is the pier. Now where's the— :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow! :drives away :Twilight Sparkle: "X Marks the Sushi"? :Sunset Shimmer: Excuse me, do you know anything about a treasure map? :"Carrot Bun": accent Aargh! Congr-argh-tulations! Ye mateys followed ye map to find the bounty of X Sushi! :Sunset Shimmer: Yes! What's our treasure? :"Carrot Bun": Twenty p-argh-cent off any hand roll, plus all-ye-can-eat wasabi! Aargh! :Twilight Sparkle: That's it? :Pinkie Pie: The treasure is a sushi truck! That's amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... Mmmm... I like it. :Pinkie Pie: Ah... ah... tho thpithy! fire :splash :Pinkie Pie: sighs :Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle: laugh Aww... Baby Turtles :crying :Fluttershy: gasps :Rarity: Is everything okay, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: I don't think so. I hear crying. :crying :Fluttershy: From a bunch of baby sea turtles. They just hatched and are trying to find their way to the water. But they're lost. :Rarity: Oh, no! :Fluttershy: Ohhh... How could I ever find a bunch of teeny, tiny turtles on this great, big beach?! :Rainbow Dash: Tank here is a tortoise. Maybe he could help us? :Fluttershy: Hmmm... That's not exactly the same, but it's worth a try. :Fluttershy: Lead the way, Tank! :music :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! :whoosh! :Rarity: There they are! :Baby turtle: sneezes :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack: Awwwwww... :Fluttershy: You did it, Tank! :Rainbow Dash: So, what do we do now? :Fluttershy: We just need to help them get to the water safely. Just over this sand dune, past those rocks and crabs, beyond that abandoned sandcastle city, and around that dangerous shipwreck! gasps Oh, boy... :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. We'll just carry them to safety. :Fluttershy: We can't! They have to make the journey on their own so they can imprint and return to this beach when they lay their own eggs someday. :Rainbow Dash: Well, then, the least we can do is help clear a path for them. :music :whoosh! :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Applejack: grunting :splashing :Fluttershy: That's it. The path is clear. Go, baby turtles! Be free! Um... Adorable tiny turtles? :Rainbow Dash: Tank? Fluttershy, look! The trail in the sand! Tank? :rustling :Fluttershy: Tank led the babies! :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack: Awwwwww... :Baby turtles: giggling :Fluttershy: Well done, Tank! giggling They think Tank's their mommy. :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack: Awwwwww... :splashing Lost and Found :Applejack: sighs Summer. Ya know, there's nothin' like kickin' back and enjoyin' the— :Rarity: Complete disaster! :Rainbow Dash: Are you okay, Rarity? :Rarity: bawling My earring's gone! A one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable work of art! I should know. I made it. I was reapplying my SPF when I realized my ear was... naked! I don't know what to do! It meant so much to me! And... and... :Applejack: If you want our help, just ask. :Rarity: Oh, would you mind? I took the liberty of getting some equipment. :detector clicks :Applejack: Any luck? :Rainbow Dash: Not so f— Wait! I got something! :Rarity: gasps Could it be?! :digging :Rainbow Dash: Close... but not quite. :Applejack: Hold yer horses! Now I'm beepin'! :Rainbow Dash: Now that is definitely a— :Rarity: gasps :Rainbow Dash: sighs False alarm. :Rarity: sighs :clinks :Rarity: Well, not to worry. We've got plenty of time. :Rarity: I can't believe this! We've combed the entire beach and found nothing! Nothing! I'm sorry I've wasted your entire day. :Applejack: Are you kiddin'?! We haven't even done half the beach! Who knows what else we'll find? :Rainbow Dash: What even is this? laughs The sand is full of mysteries! :Rarity: But the sun's going down. sighs I guess it's a lost cause. sniffles :Rainbow Dash: Oh, hold that thought! And this. :whooshing :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Got it! How's that for service? :Applejack: Uh, that's not it. Is it? :Rarity: It's... not. But thank you, both of you. I had a wonderful day just the same. Uh, I'll just take one last sweep. Guh. Ooh! Found it! Heh-heh. Too Hot to Handle :Fluttershy: Thanks for helping with the Crab Adopt-a-Thon, everyone. :Rarity: Oh, not a problem. My whole life has been leading up to this moment! Voila! Crustacean couture! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh-la-la! Let me help! Ow! Ow! :snipping :Pinkie Pie: Actually, how about I help us away from the crabs? I could get us a snack! There's still an hour until the shaved ice stand closes! :Pinkie Pie: Cool! I promise I'll be back before it starts! feet pattering :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Sparkly. :splat :Little boy: crying :squawking :Pinkie Pie: Hey! :squawking :Pinkie Pie: Still works. :sizzling :Pinkie Pie: Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! growls :laughter :Pinkie Pie: Ah! :music :Pinkie Pie: Boingy, boingy, boingy! Whee! laughs :snap :Pinkie Pie: screaming :thud :Pinkie Pie: Nailed it! :Rainbow Dash: You made it! :Pinkie Pie: Barely! You'll never believe what I had to do to get these back un-melty. :Rarity: Right on time. I hate to say it, but these crabs are getting awfully... :Rainbow Dash: Don't. :Rarity: ...crabby! :Fluttershy: Aw. They're hot, poor things. If only we had a way to cool them off. :music :Pinkie Pie: sighs Do you... want this? :scuttling and snipping :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, everyone. I wanted to have enough to share. :Rainbow Dash: No worries, Pinkie. I got this. :whooshing :splat :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: laughing Unsolved Selfie Mysteries :laughter :Pinkie Pie: Say, "cheese sandwich!" :click :Pinkie Pie: Okay, once more with Gruyère! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait. What's that splotchy thing in the background? :Sunset Shimmer: It's a sea monster. We just caught it on camera! :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. :Pinkie Pie: A sea monster?! I gotta see it to believe it! But I already believe it! squee :glowing :Fluttershy: But I don't hear anything. :Sunset Shimmer: Something's out there, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Who's with me? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Over here! :Fluttershy: I'll go. Maybe I can hear it better underwater. :Twilight Sparkle: You guys go ahead. I'll do some investigating of my own around the beach. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... :Timber Spruce: Whatcha lookin' for? :Twilight Sparkle: Answers! :Timber Spruce: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. I'll let you know when I have them. :Sunset Shimmer: Hurry! We have to move quickly so it doesn't get too far away! :Pinkie Pie: I'm ready! I'm not ready! Where's my floatie? :Sunset Shimmer: There's no time! :Pinkie Pie: gasps :[Jaws-esque music] :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! My friends! Sunset Shimmer! Pinkie Pie! Watch out! :Sunset Shimmer: We saw it! We saw the monster again! :Twilight Sparkle: I know! I saw it, too! :Sunset Shimmer: See? I told you! It was real! :Pinkie Pie: It's not only real! It's right there! :Timber Spruce: screams :rising :Fluttershy: sputters I think I caught our "monster". :Pinkie Pie: My floatie! laughs Foiled again. :Sunset Shimmer: Eh... :Timber Spruce: innocently :Pinkie Pie: Oh! I knew you would come back to me. The Salty Sails :Twilight Sparkle: Life vests – on. Nautical dictionary – memorized. And course – set. Smooth sailing ahead. Ready about! :Pinkie Pie: I'm about ready for a snack. Care to try a caramel cream puff? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-mm. :Rarity: Well, just serendipitous that we're setting sail, because I am winded. :Pinkie Pie: What's in the trunk, Rarity? :Rarity: Hmm? Oh, just a change of clothes and a coat in case it gets chilly. Also, a small folding table, various tools, a fashion reference library... :Pinkie Pie: whistling :Rarity: ....and a bag of gems. You know, the essentials. :Twilight Sparkle: The essentials, right. My calculations accounted for the weight of the boat, but I forgot to account for Rarity. :Rarity: Hmph. :Pinkie Pie: At sea, nothing's accounted for. Its tides are fierce yet sublime, as beautiful as they are chaotic. Cast away! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. I checked the weather. We should expect a strong westward gale in three, two, one. :blows :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! We're going the wrong way! Ready about! Tack! Jibe! Am I the only one who memorized the nautical dictionary? Turn! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Oh! chuckle :splashing :Twilight Sparkle: We're way off course! Tack north! Almost back on track. If only we could get a little more power. :Rarity: gasps :music :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: scream :splashing :Twilight Sparkle: gasps My meticulously plotted chaaaaaaart! :Pinkie Pie: Surrender to the seeeeeeeea! gasps A rock! I mean, rock ho! :Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: scream :Pinkie Pie: grunts :splash :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Whichever way the wind blows, I guess it's not off-course as long as you're with your friends. :Rarity: Especially if your friends have towels! :Pinkie Pie: The ocean – vast, mysterious, wild. We may never fully understand her, but nonetheless, she commands respect. chomps Ooh! Salted caramel! slurps Blue Crushed :Rainbow Dash: You sure you don't want to try it, Fluttershy? You can use my board. :Applejack: You'll be hangin' ten in no time. Twenty, even. :Fluttershy: Oh, no-no-no-no. I'll leave that to the experts like you and Rai— :music :Zephyr Breeze: Who's ready for a lesson in the fine art of the crush? Afternoon, ladies. :Fluttershy: My brother?! :Rainbow Dash: chuckles Zephyr Breeze? Since when do you surf? :Zephyr Breeze: chuckles Since always. I mean, look at this deck. Gladys. She's my pride and joy. She and I have been together for what seems like a lifetime. :Fluttershy: No, you haven't. You only just— :Zephyr Breeze: Waxed her this morning? Yes, it's true. See that shine? She's ready to seize the waves, so to speak. :Applejack: groans Let's quit hollerin' and hit the water then. :Zephyr Breeze: What's that now? :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Zephyr! Show us what you and "Gladys" can do! :Zephyr Breeze: nervously Okay... :music :Applejack: Whew! Looks like a big one! How would you tackle it? :Zephyr Breeze: Me? Uh, well, to be honest, I think it's best to start smaller. You girls probably aren't rea— :Rainbow Dash: Here it comes! :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: and laughing :Zephyr Breeze: screams :Rainbow Dash: Isn't this great? The waves today are just killer! :Zephyr Breeze: That's what I'm afraid ooooof! Aah! :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr? :Applejack: Why on Earth would you try to hack it out there without knowin' how? You could've got hurt! :Zephyr Breeze: I did! My pride, that is. Wounded. :Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy: groans :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr... :Zephyr Breeze: I know. I've shocked you all. But Rainbow Dash, if you could find the strength to forgive me and the courage to keep from hopelessly falling for my— :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Zephyr Breeze: Maybe you could give me some tips? :Rainbow Dash: sighs Fine. But I'm only doing this for Gladys. whispering He doesn't deserve you. Turf War :giggling :Timber Spruce: Ahoy, Applejack! Whatcha doin'? :Applejack: I'm the substitute lifeguard today and I'm ready to dive in headfirst. What's the plan? grunting :Timber Spruce: Well, there's not much to do so far, so let's just take a load off. :Applejack: grunting That's not my way. Gotta be prepared. :Timber Spruce: Oh. Heh. Me, too. It's just that my time at Camp Everfree taught me to trust in myself and be confident— :crying :Timber Spruce: Someone in need! Timber to the rescue! :Mother: My baby! Oh, how can I ever repay you? :Applejack: Just doin' ma job, ma'am. Timber Uh, I got here first, so I just took care o' savin' that kid for ya. You're welcome! :Timber Spruce: Ow! Heh. You didn't have to. :Lyra Heartstrings: screams :Timber Spruce: Oh! I'll handle this! See? This is the kind of lifesaving instinct I developed at Everfree. :Woman 2: yelps :Applejack: Giddyap! :splat :Applejack: See, this is what hard work can do. :music :Bulk Biceps: Help! Help! :Applejack and Timber Spruce: Got it! :Bulk Biceps: struggling :Applejack: I gotcha! :Timber Spruce: I'' got you? :'Bulk Biceps': Heh? Hmm? crying :'Applejack': Why are you crying? We're ''savin' you! :Bulk Biceps: tears It's just I hate to... see you fight! :Timber Spruce: grunting We're not fighting. :Bulk Biceps: Really? :Timber Spruce: grunting You're right. We're kind of fighting. But we're also saving you. :Applejack: grunting Yeah. With my elbow grease and Timber's know-how, we actually make a pretty good team. :Timber Spruce: Yeah. I guess we do. :Applejack: Let's do this together? :Timber Spruce: Deal. :Bulk Biceps: Thanks, guys! :yelps :Timber Spruce: Race ya? :Applejack: Yeehaw! :Timber Spruce and Applejack: laughing Friendship Math :squawks :Pinkie Pie: sipping Ooh! Rarity left her Canterlot Beat magazine here! Ooh, look! It even has a pop quiz! :Twilight Sparkle: A quiz? On what? But I haven't studied! :Pinkie Pie: reading "Score your friendship levels: Are you BFFs for life?" :Twilight Sparkle: Okay! I'm in! :Pinkie Pie: "Question 1: What's your best friend's favorite food?" :Pinkie Pie: That's only my third favorite food, behind cupcakes and regular cakes. munches No points. Oh, well. Next question: "Favorite part of school." It's... hmmm... :Pinkie Pie: Nope. It's helping the janitor refill the snack machines. Okay! The score is still zero-zero. Cool savesies! Last question: "What is your friend's biggest fear?" :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-uh. :Pinkie Pie: Actually, mine is clownfish, but I don't even wanna think about undecorated desserts. shudders We flunked! :Twilight Sparkle: Flunked?! That can't be right! Are there no more questions?! :Pinkie Pie: It's just a silly quiz. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right! It's deeply unscientific. I'll do my own calculations to empirically prove we're best friends... foreveeeerrrrrrrr... :music :grumbles :Twilight Sparkle: I've got it! gasps :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, your friendship equation! :Twilight Sparkle: That's all right. Our friendship is unquantifiable! :axel :Twilight Sparkle: It just means it can't be measured. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! laughs I coulda told you that! The Last Day of School :bell rings :Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash: It's the last day of school! :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Twilight. You've still got four more hours of classes. That's plenty of time to do extra credit work. :Rainbow Dash: Four more hours?! Oh, man! Might as well be a hundred years! :Twilight Sparkle: It's barely enough time to write my thank-you cards to the teachers! :Rainbow Dash: Take it easy, Twilight! We'll be back in three months! :Twilight Sparkle: Three months?!? :Miss Cheerilee: throat Ladies? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, sorry, Miss Cheerilee, it's just Rainbow Dash was— :Rainbow Dash: Why don't we watch a movie for the last class of the day? :Miss Cheerilee: That's not a bad idea, Rainbow Dash! No use you getting started on a project this close to the finish line. :Twilight Sparkle: I still have letters to finish, and a collage to make, and maybe I should just rewrite my final exams just in case! :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do vs. the Swamp Monsters! :Miss Cheerilee: Great suggestion! :activating :on television :Twilight Sparkle: whimpering :bell rings :Twilight Sparkle: Noooooo!!! :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :Twilight Sparkle: Um... whimpering :Rainbow Dash: Twi... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: whimpering :Rainbow Dash: TWILIGHT SPARKLE!!!!!! You know that summer break means you can read whatever you want, right? :Twilight Sparkle: I... can! :Rainbow Dash: Any''thing! We could even take a trip to the... public... library... :'Twilight Sparkle': gasps :'Rainbow Dash': Come on! :'Twilight Sparkle': It's summer vacation! Outtakes :'Fluttershy': Okay. All set up to make the cutest, most cuddly adoption video ever. Once everyone sees what good pets you are, you'll find your forever homes in no time. breath I know exactly what to say. I just have to say it to the camera nice and clear. Just me, Pup-Pup, and the camera. gulps Plus the hundreds of people who watch the video... whimpers :'Fluttershy': Are you an animal looking for a home? Oops. Oh, I mean take two! :static :'Fluttershy': Is your home furry? No, no, no, start over. Take three. :'Pup-Pup': slurps :static :'Fluttershy''': Pets, friend, you, happy, take... t-t-take, take, oh... Maybe I'll take an entirely different approach off-camera. es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together